Keep Away
by Angel Spirit
Summary: One Shot/Takouji/fluff. Kouji’s always hated windy days…why? Because they mess up his precious hair…but he’s not about to stop a windy day from messing up a chance for him to spend some time with Takuya…


Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon…just the plot of the fic

Author's Note: Ummmm… ((Lowers her head and blushes, looking sheepish)) I owe all of my readers a BIG apology for not having updated in _forever_. I meant to take a small hiatus from writing to kind of get my plot lines together and do some rewriting and editing of some of my earlier chapters of my fics. And…the hiatus took longer than I wanted it to be in all honesty…my personal life kind of got in the way and there was just no helping that. I'm going to seriously try my best to get back in the habit of working on my fics again and updating more frequently…I've got a bit more time on my hands now and am determined to use that to try and get caught up on my fics, we'll have to wait and see what happens, but I think Forevermore and Different Journey's are going to be first on the updating list. Anyway, I was searching through my plot bunny folder that I have on my desktop for random Takoujiness that I work on from time to time to help get me motivated and I found _this_ little gem. I wrote this one shot awhile back and my beta reader had said that it was good…I meant to post it…but…something happened and it kind of just sat here on my desk top… ((Continues to look sheepish here)) It's not a perfect writing piece from me, it's not meant to be a perfect piece from me…it was just something I played around with to have some fun with a different type of plot.

Though, a fair warning to most of you who are familiar with reading my stuff, that this isn't really an angsty piece at all (I know, shocking ne?) it's a little on the humorous side…I was trying something at the time I think, with picking a topic (in this case Kouji's bandanna/hair as you'll see while you're reading) and sticking with it throughout the fic while trying to keep it on the lighter side. I think I succeeded in my challenge, hmm…? The Takouji section looks all sad and silent now… ((Pouts)) I'll admit that I've also gotten into other anime's now that Frontier is over (for some odd reason I just can't bring myself to like season 05, it's far too different for me I guess…I might give it another go though sometime who knows?) and I can't go without getting some new angsty bishies for long periods of time. Takuya and Kouji will always be my favorites and stay in that top spot… ((Gets all starry eyed)) so with all that said and done, enjoy this slightly different type of fic from me…I promise updates will be done on my other fics soon. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still very much alive and to give you all a bit of a present for waiting soooooo very long.

Amusing fact: This one shot piece was originally called 'Bandanna Thief' but after going through and checking grammar and spelling and re reading it I thought Keep Away suited it better.

Rating: PG

WARNING: This fic contains slash/yaoi…if you're not a fan of male/male pairings or the pairings listed below feel free to hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page there and run far, far away…please don't say that I never for warned you because than you'd just be a sad person indeed.

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji small miniscule hints of Kouichi/Junpei if you look hard enough at the end…

Time Setting: After season 04

Summary: Kouji's always hated windy days…why? Because they mess up his precious hair…but he's not about to stop a windy day from messing up a chance for him to spend some time with Takuya…and with Kouichi's prodding, who knows what might happen? Fluffiness from the angst queen.

**Keep Away**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

It was windy.

And sixteen-year old Kouji Minamoto _hated_ the wind. Hated it because whenever it was windy outside; it would always mean that he'd have a bad hair day.

Because when one had long hair like he did, the wind would just mess it up-no matter _what_ Kouji would do to it.

This was why when he found out just how windy it was outside, he was quite determined to _stay_ inside. But…it didn't help that it _was_ summer vacation, so therefore even though it _was_ windy-the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. All in all, it was a _gorgeous_ day.

But alas, Kouji was stuck inside…all because he didn't want to mess with his hair or have a bad hair day.

Life was indeed traumatic.

Especially when one's stepmother tended to urge one who didn't want to go outside, to go _outside_.

"It's a beautiful day outside…and I don't see any reasons why you should be cooped up in here Kouji!" Kouji swore that every time that woman crossed his bedroom, she'd say those exact words. Every single time…he could probably count exactly how many times she had said that to him since he'd woken up that morning.

Footsteps approached his bedroom door, and Kouji was almost one hundred percent positive that it was Satomi coming back to tell him that he should call Kouichi or one of his other friends and go out and _do_ something and enjoy the day.

Enjoy the day…yeah, _right_…how was one supposed to enjoy the day with tangles in their hair? And tangles were _very_ hard to get out…as Kouji had found out upon coming home from the Digital World. He still winced every time he thought about how many times he had had to pull a comb and brush through his tangled hair…

Of course, no one knew how vain Kouji was about his hair. No one _could_ know how vain he was about his hair. Not even Satomi knew how much Kouji truly cared about his hair.

But anyway, back to the fact that there were _still_ footsteps coming towards his bedroom door.

Kouji sighed and stood, ready to do battle with Satomi once again.

"Mom, I told you already _so_ many times that I do _not want_-" but before he could finish, the door opened…

And revealed not a stepmother, but instead his twin brother…wearing that damned cocky grin on his face…and Kouji knew that he was in trouble then.

His stepmother had called in reinforcements…_great_. Wonderful…great…just _perfect_…since she couldn't get Kouji to go out and enjoy the "beautiful" day herself, she had to call in the Calvary. Kouji inwardly groaned-he could never say no to Kouichi, and Satomi _knew_ that.

Which, knowing Satomi was probably why she'd called him over in the first place.

The cocky grin wasn't the only thing that Kouji noticed in Kouichi's appearance. No…it was the fact that Kouichi had a Frisbee in his hands, and was twirling it around as Kouji tried his hardest to glare daggers at his twin. No way was anyone forcing him outside on a day like today.

"Come on Kouji, I'm heading to the park to meet up with everyone else and we're going to play freeze Frisbee. I _know_ you want to come." Kouichi said in a bit of a sing-song tone of voice, and a part of Kouji actually really _wanted_ to go. Freeze Frisbee _was_ one of his favorite games after all-though he'd never truly admit _that_ to anyone else either.

"I know mom put you up to this task Kouichi…and it's _not_ going to work!" Kouji declared, scowling as he crossed back over to his bed and sat down, crossing his arms and giving Kouichi that well known look of determination that the older twin had seen more than his fair share of.

But this small tantrum of Kouji's only caused Kouichi to smile. He knew Kouji's determination wouldn't last…especially since Kouichi had a trump card over Kouji. See, there was something about Kouji that Kouichi knew…and yet, at the same time Kouji himself _didn't _know. It was all very confusing, but only if you _really_ thought about it hard enough.

The one thing that Kouichi knew about his twin that Kouji didn't was that Kouji…was in love.

That's right; his youngest twin brother was _in love_. No matter how many times he would deny it, if Kouichi were to _ever_ point it out to him, it was _so_ very obvious.

Kouichi smirked to himself, knowing that his trump card would work…and that he'd have Kouji following him outside and to the park downtown within five minutes…give or take, or so Kouichi estimated.

"Oh, and by the way…Takuya's going to be there." There…the card was now played …and the older twin's smirk grew as Kouji's determination to _not_ go anywhere with Kouichi, and to _not_ go outside seemed to lessen. The youngest eyed Kouichi with a look of suspicion, wondering exactly what it was his twin brother was up to.

"And so is Izumi by the way. I just talked with her earlier, and she said she couldn't _wait_ to see everyone-_especially_ Takuya…she seemed to talk quite a bit about him this morning, I couldn't get her to stop…I actually had to hang up the phone on her so I could call everyone else." Now Kouichi's smirk was just a plain evil smile as he knew that his trump card _had_ worked. Kouji's dark blue gray eyes opened wide at the thought of Izumi being at the park with Takuya and the other's…without him there to intervene between the two of them.

Kouichi was trying his hardest not to laugh, he really was. See, the person who he knew Kouji was in love with, was probably _also_ in love with Kouji himself. And no, that person was _definitely_ not Izumi. Though, Kouichi had to say that Izumi _was_ looking prettier each time he saw her…

But that wasn't truly the point. See, the point _is_, is that Kouichi knew that Kouji _loved_ Takuya. Takuya was his trump card most times when he needed to get Kouji on the move-like today for example. All one would have to do was to use the fact that Izumi would be around Takuya…and chances of Kouji's eyes narrowing and getting that determined look in his eyes to make sure that Izumi didn't go _near_ Takuya would appear.

Kouichi actually chuckled softly as he saw it all happening before him, just like he knew it would. His twin's dark eyes narrowed…and he stood up, moving to the closet door to grab a jean coat and turned around to pick up his prized bandanna off his dresser.

Taking a second to tie the bandanna on his head, and to tie the jean coat around his waist, Kouji claimed that he was ready to go.

And Kouichi silently congratulated himself for having succeeded yet again in a task that Satomi had told him was quite nearly impossible.

The look on Kouji's stepmother's face was priceless as Kouji told her that he was going out with Kouichi and the other's, and may or may not be home for dinner-that he'd call later and inform her of other plans if they were made. She nearly dropped a dish…and sent Kouichi a look of amazement, to which Kouichi only gave her a slight shrug and winked at her before he followed Kouji out the door.

**BREAK**

A grand total of twenty minutes or so later found the two of them at the park…and they were the first one's there.

Indeed, it was _very_ windy…and Kouji was already starting to feel frustrated as he kept on having to readjust his bandanna because it kept on slipping-ready to fly away any minute. And that just wouldn't do. See, as long as Kouji had his bandanna on, he believed that his hair would be protected from the wind. And thus, his precious, _gorgeous_ hair wouldn't be all tangled when he got home later on that night.

He really didn't want the chore of having to run a brush through it multiple times to get out the snarls and tangles. No way. So, as long as the bandanna was on there, all was safe.

"How about we throw the Frisbee around until the other's get here so that we can be warmed up?" Kouichi asked, and Kouji nodded. Hoping that his bandanna would stay put while they tossed the Frisbee back and forth.

They started warming up as they always did…just barely inches apart…and then slowly the inches grew as they backed up with each throw.

The two of them were quite a good distance apart and Kouichi was throwing the Frisbee back in Kouji's direction when someone intercepted it, landing squarely on their feet and giving Kouji a wink as they did so…causing Kouji to duck his head to hide the blush that threatened to appear.

Because the person who had caught the Frisbee before Kouji could; was none other than Kanbara, Takuya himself. The one who Kouichi knew that Kouji loved, but Kouji _didn't_ know that he loved him. Or so Kouji always led Kouichi-and the rest of their friends-to believe. What they all _didn't_ know, was that Kouji very well _did_ know that he loved Takuya. He wasn't sure when he'd figured it out, but it had been quite awhile ago.

He just could never get the courage to actually _tell_ Takuya that he pretty much lusted after him, and wanted him for so much more than just friendship.

"Hey Takuya…you're late!" Kouichi scolded and playfully rushed up to him, trying to tackle him to the ground as the two of them fought one another for the Frisbee.

"I'm not late, I'm early! It's Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki who are late!" Takuya shouted out with amusement glittering in his dark brown eyes as he continued his attempt to keep the Frisbee away from Kouichi.

It only took a few minutes of watching his older brother trying to get the Frisbee away from Takuya, to give Kouji the perfect idea…and allow a small smirk of delight to cross his features…he'd just figured out the _perfect _way to pay Kouichi back for having managed to drag him out of the house on this very _windy_ day.

"Takuya, throw it over here!" Kouji finally called out, and Takuya immediately understanding what Kouji wanted to do, laughed and tossed the Frisbee right at him-and Kouji caught it with expertise…catching Kouichi's glare. Kouichi inwardly groaned when he saw the glint of mischief in his twin's eyes, and knew _exactly_ what he was up to.

"I know how much you _love_ this game!" The younger twin teased as Takuya managed to distance himself from Kouichi as the long, raven haired teen threw it high over Kouichi's head. And Kouichi grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest looking quite defiant then.

"I'm _so_ not falling for this! You of all people very well _know_ that I _hate_ this game!" He protested, and this caused Kouji to chuckle softly as he caught the Frisbee coming back from Takuya once more…not allowing his twin to have it even as he dashed up to him and their eyes locked.

"I know which is what makes it even _more_ fun." Kouji taunted with a smile in his eyes, as the oldest could only watch helplessly while the object of his current desire sailed through the air once more and into Takuya's waiting hands. Kouichi sighed and glared down at the ground…he _really_ hated this game. Keep away was evil…whoever thought of the game, needed to be shot-or so Kouichi decided to claim.

"Heya Kouichi!" Kouichi glanced up, realizing that he'd spaced out to find the Frisbee heading toward him…and he caught it, eyeing Takuya with a questioning look as it was now the brunette's turn to smirk as he glanced meaningfully at Kouji. And suddenly, Kouji felt uneasy-wondering exactly what it was that Takuya was up to.

"Keep away from Kouji!" Kouji growled under his throat, as Kouichi laughed and nodded and Kouji sighed…deciding that he hated this game almost as much as his twin hated it and wondered how the table had been turned so quickly so that now _he_ was the one stuck in the middle of the two.

Unlike Kouichi, Kouji was never lucky in the game of keep away and they could play it for _hours_ with Kouji being always stuck in the middle of the ruthless cycle.

However, luck must've decided to shine itself upon Kouji today because Kouichi had accidentally thrown the Frisbee low enough…

So that Kouji could catch it.

And catch it he did.

What he _hadn't_ been planning on, was for a certain brunette to come crashing into him-having had an inkling that it was too low of a throw and not having wanted Kouji to catch it-if only because Takuya thought that Kouji looked adorable when he was frustrated.

So now one could very well see the situation that the two teenagers found them selves in. Takuya had landed on top of Kouji, as Kouji landed flat on his back…having lost all breath as Takuya's body weight descended upon his own lithe body.

The look on Kouichi's face was rather priceless as he saw all of this happening…he was grinning from ear to ear like a madman. In fact in some ways more than one, Kouichi had accomplished far more than he wanted to this day. So when he saw Takuya land on top of Kouji…he…took it upon himself to take off on his own. Knowing very much that his twin and Takuya would figure out together what could possibly happen next…and that he himself would find out at one point or another later on.

As Kouichi left, Kouji found himself in a rather…well…_embarrassing_ situation. But no…embarrassing wasn't _truly_ the word for it.

No…delicate situation? Maybe delicate…delicate if only because Kouji had to be incredibly careful here…because he knew that if he didn't get out from underneath Takuya anytime soon, that the blush that was creeping alongside his neck would threaten to appear on his face, and Takuya would figure out _everything_.

Of course…one…didn't really _need_ to see Kouji's flushed face to understand what was going on, and Kouji's eyes opened wide as Takuya looked innocently down upon him.

"Is there something wrong…Kouji?" Takuya breathed out, and Kouji found himself swallowing hard as he started to nod his head…and…then slowly the nod turned into a shake.

"N-nooo…unless…unless…if _you_ think that there's something wrong…Takuya…" He whispered, and the sparkle in Takuya's eyes nearly caused Kouji to melt.

He found himself wanting to stare into those dark brown eyes of his forever, and ever, and ever, and…

Wait a darned minute…Takuya…was _still_ not getting off from the top of him. In fact…Takuya…was coming in _closer_. Looking like he had one thing on his mind, and Kouji had the strangest feeling that he knew _exactly_ what that one thing _was_.

"Kouji…" Takuya murmured, gazing into Kouji's dark blue gray orbs for permission. Which, Kouji granted…and before Kouji knew it, their lips were locked together as Takuya ran his hands through Kouji's hair-which, had now fallen _out_ of its ponytail somehow between the time Takuya had tackled him to the ground and having landed _upon_ said ground.

Suddenly though, Kouji found himself not caring very much about his hair anymore…

His secret crush was lying on top of him…running his hands through his hair along the grass and sharing _kisses_ with him.

Suddenly the day didn't seem all that bad. Not bad once so ever.

By the time the two of them finally had to break for air, their eyes were locked again, and Takuya had a silly childish grin on his face. But it made Kouji's knees feel weak all the same and Kouji knew that if he hadn't been lying down at the moment he probably would've very well _fallen_ down at the adorable expression his koi was giving him.

Wait a minute…Koi? Did he just hear himself say that right in his head…? Truly Kouji believed that this was all a dream, and that he'd wake up in his bed and this wouldn't be happening.

But…something told Kouji that this was so _very_ real.

"Do you….know….how long I've been wanting to do that?" Takuya whispered, and Kouji nodded his head.

"Just…about as long…as I wanted to..." He managed to stammer back, and Takuya sighed happily as he laid his head on Kouji's chest.

Unfortunately for the two boys it didn't get to stay there long, as they had temporarily forgotten where they were-lying the way they were, with Takuya all cuddled on top of Kouji.

Because you see, the public park _really_ isn't _quite_ a place for showing high levels of…intimacy….as the two of them were just about to find out when they heard a young boy exclaim:

"Ewwww! Mommy, that boy is lying right on top of the other boy! GROSS!" With that said and done, it took all but a matter of seconds for Takuya to scramble up to his feet and offer a hand out to Kouji, having the decency to look _slightly_ embarrassed and sending the mother of the young boy who had clearly pointed out that Takuya and Kouji had been showing off their affections for one another in quite the most compromising position-a most apologetic look…only to get a glare received in return from the mother who was ushering her child away, muttering something about inappropriate behavior.

To which, all Takuya and Kouji could do was shrug.

They didn't really give a damn what that woman thought-or anyone else thought of them being together for that matter. All that cared, was that they were _finally_ together…in the way that they _wanted_ to be together.

And both of them shared smiles of relief-their eyes filled with longing, knowing that they'd probably have to wait until they got home to be a bit more…romantic.

It was only then, that Kouji noticed that Takuya had his bandanna clutched in his hands…and that his hair was no longer in its ponytail…

So it was flying free in the wind.

And while Kouji loved Takuya dearly and was incredibly _thrilled_, that they were together as they should be…he really wanted his bandanna back right about then.

But when he reached out to take it from him, Takuya suddenly got that evil mischievous glint in his eyes and held it up high…mentally daring Kouji to do something about it.

"Takuya…" Kouji warned, but Takuya only smirked and shook his head.

"I'll give you to the count of three to give me that back." He hissed, clearly not happy with the present situation as Takuya only chuckled and shook his head, wrapping Kouji's bandanna around his wrist.

"Nope…I think I like your bandanna _right_ where it is. Besides, you look gorgeous with your hair down like that…have I ever told you that?" While Kouji _knew_ that Takuya was complimenting him…at the moment, he didn't really care. His hair was getting in his way, and he _knew_ that it would be bothersome for him tonight.

Damned, evil wind.

Damn Takuya.

"Give it back Takuya!" Takuya's smirk only widened into a full out grin as he shook his head once more.

"Nope, sorry …if you want it my sexy koi…come and claim it." With that said, Takuya laughed as he took off in the opposite direction, and a fuming Kouji headed right after him.

Fuming yes…but…also pleased. Takuya had called him sexy…and that earned the brunette brownie points. But those brownie points earned were being taken away the further Takuya got away with his precious bandanna.

"TAKUYA! GIVE THAT BACK!" Kouji hollered as he continued to chase after Takuya through the picnic area…totally not noticing one of the picnic blankets spread out with food laid out as Izumi, Tomoki, Shinya, Kouichi, and Junpei watched the two with interest.

"Well, they look like they're having fun anyway." Izumi commented as she rolled her eyes while Kouichi leaned up against Junpei and giggled while the said brunette placed an arm around him and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Oh yes, they are…they are…" Kouichi winced as they saw Kouji finally glomp Takuya hard enough to send them both down to the ground again, and what happened next caused Izumi to place her hands over Tomoki's eyes, as Kouichi did the same with Shinya's-since Junpei's hands were currently busy roaming the inside of his shirt, causing Kouichi to blush harder than his twin was at the moment as he shared another kiss with Takuya while he tried to unwrap his bandanna from around Takuya's wrist.

Izumi giggled as she watched it, and Tomoki squirmed as he tried to get away from her shielding hands.

"Izumi! It's not like Shinya and I haven't seen this kind of stuff before!" He protested, and as Izumi glanced over at Kouichi, Kouichi only shrugged and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, we knew that my big brother had a thing for Kouji all along…so come on, we wanna see!" Shinya agreed, and Kouichi only grinned as he lifted his hands-

And Shinya groaned.

The show was over…he'd missed a perfectly good blackmailing opportunity…and Takuya and Kouji were heading back their way-hands clasped together as Kouji grinned in triumph for finally having gotten his bandanna back.

But it was currently hanging around his neck…he figured he'd deal with his hair later on tonight.

_Correction…Takuya_, would have to deal with his hair later on tonight. For Takuya had just agreed to spend the night. Little did Takuya know what he was getting himself into…

"You know koi; you owe me a good hair brushing when we get back to my place." Kouji murmured before they sat down with the others, and Takuya gave him a playful glance as he accepted a plate of food from Izumi before leaning over to Kouji and whispering:

"Oh, I'll give you _more_ than just a good hair brushing…" Needless to say, the blush that Takuya received was enough to have him convinced that Kouji knew _exactly_ what he'd meant.

OWARI


End file.
